High Priest of Chaos
The High Priest of Chaos is the main antagonist of the Chaos story in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies. He is the leader and possible founder of the ancient religious organization called "The Order". His goal is to to access the Library of the Nine, and harness the power of Prima Materia. At some point, he died and was resurrected using the Scepter of Ra, as all members of The Order have. He was seemingly killed by Scarlett Rhodes during the events of Dead of the Night, as seen in the ''Call of Duty: Zombies 2 comic. '' Overview Ra Trial At some point before 500 B.C, the Priest was born and founded an early version of The Order after being, at some point, killed and revived using the Scepter of Ra. This iteration of the Order had notably more members than the one that he would form later in the 1900's. Using a colosseum in Roman-occupied Egypt, the High Priest used enslaved gladiators in an attempt to complete the Trial and access the location of the Library of the Nine without putting himself or other members of the Order in danger. Sometime in 500 B.C, during one of the many attempts to complete the Trial, a group of contestants managed to complete the trial, defeating both Fury and Wrath, who guarded the knowledge of the Library. After the contestants completed the trial, one of the slaves revealed knowledge of the "Novum Ignotum", which dictated that the Priest must grant them clemancy. The Priest then realized that these contestants, who should not even know about such texts, were not who the Priest originally thought they were. In realizing this, he had the slaves beheaded. Founding The Order & Death Centuries after the Ra Trial was completed, the High Priest, who has since become immortal, refounded the Order using a breakway sect of the Rosicrucian Order with the purpose of "uplifting humanity" by doing the same as the previous Order had - aquiring Sentinel Artifacts and gaining access to the Library of the Nine. A British adventurer and archeolgist, Alistair Rhodes, soon learned of the Priest's order, and began doing everything in his power to work against them. Soon after, Alistair held a party within his mansion, inviting many people. However, the Order were able to infiltrate the party, killing Alistair's butler, Godfrey, and reviving him using the Scepter of Ra. With Godfrey now working for the Order, they had Godfrey ensure that Alistair would be unable to stop the Order, and to also set up the Trial of Danu. As Godfrey began writing runes around himself to begin the Trial of Danu, three other guests found their way to Godfrey as he began the Trial. As Godfrey and the three other guests completed the trial, whilst Godfrey killed the others and set fire to the Rhodes Estate, the daughter of Alistair, Scarlett Rhodes, made her way outside of the manor, leading many Order cultists to their deaths. Eventually, she faced the High Priest himself, but she managed to kill him. He then stated that killing him would stop nothing, and that the Order's work would still continue. Gallery Priest revealed.png|The Priest removing his mask. Priest unmasked.png|The Priest fully unmasked. priest_ix.png Priest Portal.png Priest with Sentinel Artifact IX.png Chaospriest.jpg High Priest of Chaos Comic Zombies2.png Video Official Call of Duty® Black Ops 4 – “High Priest of Chaos” Trivia *In a patch shortly before launch, subtitles were added for the announcers in every map, including Voyage of Despair and IX. Oddly enough, the announcer for both of these maps were listed as being the Priest. These subtitles were eventually removed some time later. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 Zombies Characters